1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for classifying specimens into predetermined classes in accordance with specimen identification numbers (ID.sub.0 No), automatically printing examination item identification numbers (ID.sub.2 No) on the classified specimens in accordance with instructions given by a computer, and then sorting the specimens. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an apparatus which sorts a plurality of specimens such as blood from different subjects by using specimen containers and racks which carry a predetermined number of such containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remarkable progress has been made in the field of clinical examinations for analyzing specimens such as blood or urea by various methods for the purpose of diagnosis on the basis of the analytical data. Nowadays, systems have been developed for enabling automatic analysis and examination.
These automatic systems, however, still require various manual preparatory work which have to be conducted before introducing the specimens into the analytical and examination process. For instance, manual labor has been required for reading specimen identification numbers ID.sub.0 No and for labeling examination item identification numbers ID.sub.2 No as well as for the sorting work itself, which are allotted for the purpose of enabling sorting of specimens according to analysis and examination items.
Such manual preparatory work is generally inefficient, thus hampering efficiency in analysis and examination, making it difficult to enjoy the merits of automatic analysis and examination systems.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-114768 discloses a system which has a conveyor line for conveying a multiplicity of specimen containers, an identification code reading device, and a computer for processing analytical data. The system operates in accordance with instructions given by the computer such that specimens which require manual analysis are introduced to a manual analysis station, and specimens requiring re-examination are sent to a re-examination station, while other specimens are conveyed to a storage station.
A system disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 62-115181 includes a specimen arrangement determining chamber for accommodating specimen racks, a rack conveying means, a sampling line for automatically analyzing the specimens for each of the measuring items, means for determining whether or not a re-examination is necessary and for sending the specimens requiring re-examination to a specimen collecting chamber, means for resending the examination racks to the sampling line, and a control means for controlling the operation of the described means. This system, however, lacks any reading device.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-52061 discloses a system which includes an automatic sorting device for putting specimen racks on the main path of convey, a reading device for reading destinations of the racks and branch paths through which the racks are conveyed from the main path to the respective examination devices. The system also has a controller which appoints, in accordance with data stored in a memory, the specimen racks which are to be put on the main path of convey after completion of the examination.